


Day 19 - Prostitution

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober Challenge 2018 [19]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Kinktober, NSFW, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: There's a first time for everything.





	Day 19 - Prostitution

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: MCU  
> Pairing: Tony Stark x OFC  
> Kink: Prostitution

Tony never had trouble finding someone to share his bed with. Anywhere he would go, women would throw themselves at him, all he had to do was pick. The problem was the expectations that would come with it. They all thought that they would be the one who would finally tame Tony Stark. For once, he wanted someone who wouldn’t have any expectations whatsoever.

Confiding in Happy, Happy jokingly suggested that Tony could always hire a high-end prostitute. But that joke got him thinking. If there was someone who wouldn’t have any expectations about him, that person would be a prostitute. After all, it’s part of their job. He never had the need to hire one, so he didn’t know where to go to find one. Calling Happy, he said the words he never thought he would say.

\- “Happy, I need you to find me a prostitute.” – He told Happy, waiting to hear a laugh from the other side. But all he heard was a “You got it, boss.”. No laughing, no mocking, no teasing, nothing.

It took less than thirty minutes for Happy to call him back, saying that a girl was on her way over. He didn’t even want to know how Happy knew who to call to get a girl that fast and, if he was being honest, he didn’t care. All he cared was that, for the first time in a long time, he was gonna be with someone who didn’t want a relationship with him, just so they could later say they were dating Iron Man.

Fifteen minutes later and there was a knock on the door. Tony told Jarvis to let his guest in and that’s when he saw her. By all accounts, she looked like she was ready for a business meeting: a black pencil skirt, with a slid on her right leg; white button-down, with enough buttons open to allow for a glimpse of her breasts; black high heels; her hair in an bun; a tan trench coat on one arm and a black clutch under the other. If anyone were to wonder what she was doing there, they would come to the conclusion that she was there for a business meeting with him.

She told him her name was Nina. A fake name for sure, but he didn’t mind. He knew she had to protect herself. He offered her a drink and she had the same as him: scotch on the rocks. He liked a girl who could drink scotch. She asked him if this was his first time, to which he replied it was. So, she went over some conditions: he was to wear a condom; payment was half upfront, half when they were done; if she says to stop, he stops, otherwise she was aloud to use force to remove him from top of her.

Tony agreed to her conditions. Once the business part was done and dealt with, he asked her if she wanted to move to the bedroom. “Lead the way.”, she told him, a seductive smirk on her red lips. They got to the bedroom and she quickly took charge, telling him to just relax and not worry about anything.

Sitting him on the edge of the bed, Nina undid her bun and he saw the locks of brown hair falling to her shoulders. Leaning over to him, she kissed him and started working on his shirt, opening the buttons and caressing his chest, her lips never leaving his. She stood up and opened her shirt, revealing a black, lacy bra that hugged her breasts and lifted them up. His hands were now on her hips, searching for her skirt zipper, but she stopped him. She wanted him to be patient and just enjoy.

Kneeling in front of him, she opened his pants and took his cock in her hand. Stroking it up and down, she felt it getting harder the more she stroked it. A quick glance up and next thing he knew she had his cock in her mouth, sucking and licking it, making him growl in pleasure. She licked the pre-cum that leaked from the tip and he knew if she kept going, he wasn’t gonna last long. She must have known that too, because she stood up and stripped down completely.

Standing in front of him bare naked, she got him to his feet and took his clothes off, while his hands were running over her body, massaging her breasts and making her moan his name. Once he was naked, she took a step back and grabbed a condom from her purse. Ripping the foil, she grabbed his cock and put it on, while stroking him. She could tell he wanted her, just by the way his cock would twitch with each stroke.

Pushing him towards the bed, she got on top of him and aligned herself with his cock. Sliding him inside of her with one quick movement, she stopped to allow herself to adjust to him. Nina never thought he would be that big and it took her a few seconds to adjust. “This is gonna be fun.”, she thought.

Moving her hips up and down, she could feel him touching her core every time and it made her moan in pleasure. It had been a while since she had had a client that could actually pleasure her. He was going to be one of those. Picking up some speed, she could her him moan her name and that made her move faster. She was already close to coming, so she just kept going. Feeling herself come, she screamed his name, while hearing him moan hers.

In a sudden move, Tony was on top of her, kissing her and massaging her breasts. He quickly started thrusting inside of her, faster and harder. She could hear his pelvis colliding with hers, the unmistakable sound of skin hitting skin; she could feel his balls hitting the base of her pussy, making her even more turned on.

Tony couldn’t stop. He could feel how she clawed at his shoulders every time she would be close to coming and how she would cramp around his cock when she would actually come, trying to suck the life out of him with her sweet pussy. He kept thrusting and eventually he too was close to coming.

Nina heard him moan her name and how he was close to come. She begged him to come with her, for she too was close. With a few hard thrusts, hard enough to make her scream his name in pleasure, she was coming and so was he. Taking their time to completely ride out their combined orgasms, eventually they were in need to catch their breath.

Falling to the bed by her side, Tony had the silliest smile on his lips and, oddly enough, so did she. That had to be the best sex he had had in a long time. Looking at her, he was unsure on what to do now. Should he kiss her? Help her clean up? Should he cuddle her or just let her be? Almost as if she was reading his mind, she asked him were the bathroom was.

After being told were the bathroom was, Nina picked up her clothes and made her way there. In the bathroom, she quickly cleaned herself up and got dressed. Coming back to the bedroom, she saw Tony was sitting on the edge of the bed, already with his pants on and the rest of her money in his hand. Moving towards him, she leaned in and kissed his cheek, telling him that, for a first timer, he was amazing.

Tony asked if he could see her again, while giving her the money, to which she responded by giving him a card with her number and said to call her anytime he wanted to do it again. He took the card and stood up, pulling her close and kissing her.

Nina wasn’t expecting that, not at all, but she didn’t mind. To be honest, she wouldn’t mind having sex with him every night if that meant having mind blowing orgasms every night. He was good, really good, but she couldn’t stay much longer. She still had another client to get too, but Tony Stark was definitely going to be on her mind for the rest of the night.

Tony had no idea why he kissed her, all he knew was that it felt right. He knew that this was just a business transaction, but she had made a lasting impression on him. He was definitely call her again.

“For a first time, I couldn’t have asked for better, that’s for sure.”, he thought, before going to sleep with a silly smile on his lips.


End file.
